cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Xánténian Red Brigade
The Xánténian Red Brigade, (Xánténian : Ћánтenьяná Řoдejс Бřигáдeno | Pronounced : Xánténianá Rodeys Brigadeno) is the name of the combined armed forces of Xánténia, during the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution, the workers united all their Sovjut militias into one combined combat force and named it the Xánténian Red Brigade. Since then it has advanced significantly, incorporating the Xánténian Red Armoured Vehicles divisions, the Red Airforce and has formed a special units division. For Minor wars, refer to Xánténian Minor military actions. War Council The War Council, or the "Kriegas Khunsil" (Xánténian : Ќřиeгáс фunсиβ) is a group of voted representatives from the War Tactics Sovjuts (WTS). The WTS are those who have finished University with a War Tactics degree and organise themselves into a Sovjut, during war time (or before it if Xánténia is the aggressor) they hold elections to vote in 150 members to enter the War Council. This War Council is directly responsible for the organisation of the militias, the tactical decisions, major battle plans, including offensives and defensives. 7 members of the War Council are also responsible for advising the Agricultural, Distribution and Production representatives on how those areas should be managed during War Time. Although the War Council has the authority to draw up battle plans, they must be accepted by the Workers' Militia Committees before they can go ahead. There has, as of yet, been no objection to the War Council's plans. Although it may seem so, the War Council is not a group of elite citizens. During peace times, the members of the War Council occupy normal jobs (usually University lecturers or teachers). During Wartime, this Council is no elitist group either, it is just another way of contributing to the War effort, and an extremely valuable one too. Militia Committees Unlike many other nations, the Xánténian Armed Forces are not a standing permanent force. It is a militia, and all her combatants are able bodied men or women who are expected to offer their services according to the rota system in defence of the revolution and society. The workers comprise various parts in the Xánténian Armed Forces and not all workers belong to the Ground Forces militias. The militias are based primarily around Militia Committees. These Committees review and vote on tactical decisions. All militiamen/women compose the Militia Committees and so every decision is democratically voted in. Each major militia faction also have the right to send representatives to the Xánténian Representatives Council to partake in political discussions, and to inform the Sovjut representatives of the goings on in the Militias. Within these Committees are a number of seperate smaller regimental committees. Usually if a Militia Committee accepts to participate in a battle/military campaign, and there is a risky tactic, certain regiments within a main Militia would usually volunteer to take up those risky tactical battle deployments. Xánténian Ground Forces Red Eyes Infantry Proletariyes militia The Proletariyes militia makes up 15% of Xánténian forces. It encorporates the city of Proletariyes as well as some of the populace in the surrounding area. Due to the large population of the city, and the concentration of peoples in the area, it is the largest militia in Xánténia. During peace time, the militia acts as a voluntary workers' police force. Every able bodied Proletariyesian is expected to serve the militia depending on the rota. They are responsible for arresting the small number of criminals there are and maintaining order against small militant counter-revolutionaries. During war time, the number usually increases significantly and some of the militia gets deployed for international service. The rest stay in Xánténia for homeland defence. The Proletariyesian militia is divided into four divisions, for easy yet effective control. The militia used to make up 30% of the whole of Xánténian forces. During the Second Great War, the Proletariyes militia formed the most class conscious aspect of the Xánténian militia and although suffering major losses still fought on bravely to the end. Fresh volunteers coming forward every hour to offer their lives for the revolution against the Imperialist onslaught. After the Second Great War, the War Council decided to maintain the number of Proletariyesian combatants for a period of three days, the number would be gradually reduced through time. Armarado militia Armarado was the capital city of pre-revolutionary Xánténia, during the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution the Armaradon workers became the second to rise up against their capitalist masters and their tools of oppression, Gurynarnheian (Proletariyesian) workers being the first to do so. The Armarado militia is comprised of four districts like the Proletariyes militia, and comprises now only 7% of Xánténia's militia forces, it had once been the second largest in the country, making up 15% of Xánténia's forces, but due to the increase in the federation's size, Armarado's militia strength is now much smaller in comparison. During the Second Great War, the Armaradon militia were at first reluctant to vote for the invasion of nations belonging to the GOONS. However, after the first invasion of Xánténia, whereby the enemy came within 20 miles of the city, the workers immediately rose up in opposition and offered their arms to the war effort. Armaradon combatants were mobilised for homeland denfence and managed to push the invaders back after two days of fighting. Half of the Armaradon combatants were dispatched for an invasion of "Wembly" (a GOONS nation). Wembly was quickly overrun by the combioned forces of Xánténia, the Armaradon combatants receiving an extremely good report. This militia was once responsible for the guarding of the Western region of Xánténia, however, now that the borders have expanded, she is entrusted with the defence of Central-West Xánténia. Eastern Xánténian militia The Eastern Xánténian militia is not one whole militia, instead it comprises of a number of small sectional militias in the Eastern region of Xánténia. 163 militias make up the united Eastern Xánténian militia, however, due to the predominatly agricultural aspect of the East Xánténian land, most of the small sectional militias are village or small town militias. When the revolution was relatively young it faced revolutionary wars, there was not a significant amount of urbanisation in the Eastern regions. Therefore, to make military tactics more effective, it was initially decided to unite the originally 122 small militias into one large militia. The small militias still maintained their autonomy, as they still do today, and act as regimental militia committees. The Eastern Xánténian militia is the second largest militia in Xánténia, it makes up roughly around 14.8% of Xánténia's Armed Forces. It was predicted that by the year 2008, the Eastern Xánténian Militia would have overtaken the Armaradon Militia in the number of combatants it has, but it had achieved this in September 2007. It was also planned to disband certain sections of the Eastern Xánténian Militia when the small town militias increase in size significantly, and there would no longer be a need to unite into one large single militia for efficiency. However, as the Xánténian state began to incorporate Federal Vietnamese lands into the workers' territories, it has seen an increase in the number of militias. Some of the original militias however, has been disbanded/ united with other small militias in the region. .]] During the Second Great War, the Eastern Xánténian Militia formed a defensive bulwark against the invading Armed Forces of the "Zeon Empire" (Illuminati) and of "Most Awesome Land". Although the region was overrun during the invasion, the militias took to guerilla resistance until the end of the war. Xánténian Special Forces The Xánténian Special Forces are trained for 4 years, and although they are a "specialist" unit, they still work as a militia. After their 4 years of training is up, the Xánténian Special Forces enter into civilian life. During periods of war they are called up to fight, although it is voluntary. They may choose to enter normal militia if they so wish. The Xánténian Special Forces train for roughly 6 months of a year, but they do not receive any special privelages. It is treated as simply another division in the Armed Forces. The Xánténian Special Forces also have their own Militia Committee which works like every other Militia Committee in Xánténia. Unlike most other Militia Committees, the Xánténian Special Forces Militia Committee (X'''-'S'''pe'F'or'M'i'C / S'pe'F'or'M'i'C) are not bound by territorial boundaries, instead being a nationwide organisation. Xánténian Red Armoured Vehicles Divisions The Red Armoured Vehicles Divisions was once "The Xánténian Armoured Vehicles Division" (XAVD). During the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution, rebellious sections of the XAVD, namely most of the Southern, Eastern and Northern sections joined the side of the working class and named themselves the Red Vehicles Division (RVD). They were particularly useful during the revolution, being able to blockade roads key to the bourgeois armies' communications, which allowed the Workers militias to achieve a quick success. In mid-December, the RVD merged into the Xánténian Armed Forces after Committee referenda took place. The name was changed to the Xánténian Red Armoured Vehicles Divisions (XRAVD), and receives military funding. There are 4 divisions of the XRAVD, the "Northern Tank Division", "Fangeryn-Western Tank Division", "Proletariyesian-Southern Tank Division" and "The Eastern United Tank Division". The XRAVD has the same Committees Layout as the Xánténian Militias, and there are also 4 representatives in the Xánténian Representatives Council. Xánténian Red Airforce (XRA) In late August 2007, the nation of Xánténia decided to fund a big drive to improve the Red Airforce even more than before. This drive was larger than the earlier one, which took place in April-May 2007, and saw the manufacturing of the most advanced fighters and bombers to ever grace Planet Bob. These were the Tupolev Tu-160 bombers, and the F-22 Raptor fighters. This came about with the marking of Xánténia's surpassing of the 10,000 Nation Strength barrier, and the new planes took part in the Glorification of the Xánténian workers' achievements celebrations nationwide. Fighters Divisions The pre-revolutionary Xánténian airforce had only been comprised of fighters. However it was still mediocre, there were only 2 fighters and they were ancient. During the revolution, the independant state of "Donarl" attempted to invade Northern Xánténia at a time when there was great civil strife. They were largely successful thanks to their Airforce. Bombing campaigns were frequent and they were protected by their fighters. At that time, Northern Xánténia was under the control of the Bourgeois resistance, and so in order to save their own skins the Bourgeois Armed Forces needed to beat back the "Donarlian" enemy also. The Airforce was still under Bourgeois control, but the two fighters Xánténia did have were quickly disposed of by the "Donarlian" fighters. Post-revolution, the War Tactics Sovjut (WTS) realised how important an Airforce would be, and straight away they began drawing up plans for the creation of a fighters unit. By late December, Xánténia had manufactured 5 fighters of the Yakovlev Yak-9 type. Plans were made to further improve and increase the size of the airforce, however 2 wars in close proximity of one another prevented those plans from being achieved. During "The Fourth Reich Anti-Fascist" War, the fighters were used to a great extent to protect the bombers during the campaign, and to protect Xánténia itself from enemy bombers. There were 4 Fighters divisions, one for each sector of the then Xánténia (Northern, Southern, Eastern, Western). As Xánténian lands expanded into other territories, a central sector was created and the previous sectors had their locations changed, there are now 5 Fighters divisions. The Fighters Divisions are merged as one into the Bombers Divisions into the Red Airforce (Xánténia), their Sovjuts are combined with that of the bombers and all Pilots are (like the militias), temporary in the sense that they do not form a standing Airforce. In times of war, they are called upon, but usually during peace time, many work as engineers. However, because of Xánténia's need for protection, there is a rota system (like the militias), whereby pilots are called upon for a certain number of weeks to train and patrol the Xánténian borders. The Second Maroon War saw the utter annihilation of the Xánténian Red Airforce by Nordreich nations. However, post-war, plans were drawn up to rebuild the airforce, plans which involved the manufacturing of Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-15 fighters, the most advanced fighters this proletarian state had ever seen. The plan went into action on April 28, 2007, and by May 2, 2007, the Xánténian Red Airforce had possessed 9 MiG-15s. Thanks to the dedication of the Xánténian Aircraft Manufacturing Union and the Proletariyes XRA manufacturing Sovjut, Xánténia was able to possess advanced fighters needed to defend the proletarian state from any threat. Following on from the April Plans on the reforging of the Xánténian Red Airforce, one Super Sabre (F-100) prototype was manufactured and tested on the 6th May 2007. As the tests proved it to be a success, it was put into action on the same day, to see whether it would work as well in real combat as well. It was one of the 10 fighters that accompanied the bombing campaign of the nation Blue Coast, performing an important role successfully. Bombers Divisions Before the Xánténian Proletarian Revolution there were no bombers in the Airforce. However, post-revolution, the War Tactics Sovjuts advised the Xánténian people to begin investing in Bombers Divisions so as to not be behind the capitalist nations in terms of bombing capabilities. Xánténia began their bombers development in December 2006, purchasing her first bomber (AH-1 Cobra) from an allied state factory. However, later on Xánténia began manufacturing her own bombers. After "The Fourth Reich Anti-Fascist" war, the Red Airforce suffered some setbacks, but was still intact. However, it was the Second Great War which utterly destroyed Xánténia's Red Airforce. Following on from GWII, the Red Airforce began its' slow recovery. After the Second Maroon War Xánténia lost her remaining bombers (AH-1 Cobra). It had possessed roughly 2 of these low level bombers pre-war, both being destroyed as a result of the excellent Nordreich "blitzkrieg" tactics. From late April (28 April, new plans for the Xánténian Red Airforce went into action. Production of bombers were resumed and Xánténia was able to manufacture 3 B-25 Mitchells, the highest level bombers the Xánténian workers state has ever been able to manufacture and maintain. In addition to the Super Sabre manufacture completion on the 6th May 2007, two B-17G Flying Fortresses were also constructed. They, like the Super Sabre, formed part of the bombing campaign against Blue Coast. Their superiority over the aircraft of Blue Coast ensured an extremely destructive campaign, destroying a large number of her infrastructure. The project started on 28 April 2007 was continuous, and on 21 May 2007, Xánténia manufactured two B-52 Stratofortresses. These bombers far surpassed the B-25s and became an important part of the Xánténian war machine. Potemkiners (Xánténian Navy) The Xánténian navy was formed in December 2006 after a few early encounters which the nation faced from bourgeois influences outside the nation's borders. Its first harbour was commissioned in the Bay of Herkhepîye by the Xánténian government after the call from the Herkhepîye Militia for a navy to be formed. The old Xánténian Empire had no navy and therefore one had to be built from scratch. However, the Herkhepîye militia and the Xánténian government was lucky that a fishing and trading port in the Bay had already existed, from this they built up the harbour, furnishing it at first with low level buildings and some basic naval requirements. At the time of the formation, the Xánténian government named the navy the Herkhepîyers in honour of the proponents of the formation of a national Xánténian navy. However, despite being flattered, the Militia decided to rename it the Potemkiners, in honour of the famous Socialist children's story of the Battleship Potemkin during the Red Revolution. By January, one Sovetsky Soyuz class battleship was commissioned, named the Proletar-Guis (Workers Fist). The second was a Kirov class Battle cruiser, proudly named the Aurora by the Potemkiners Sovjut. For a long time, there was no advancement in the Xánténian Navy. This was mainly due to many wars Xánténia was engaged in. Something which is not surprising seeing as early Socialist states usually receive hostile reaction from bourgeois nations. Xánténia itself was also invaded many a time, and so resources were unfortunately (but necessarily) diverted to other sections of the Xánténian Red Brigade. But, as part of the re-organisation plans drafted in early April 2007, the Potemkiners were to receive a large boost of funding. From April 28, 5 more battleships and 3 new aircraft carriers were commissioned, the Herkhepîye Harbour was re-furnished and more militia men/women were transported to Herkhepîye region to fulfill the requirements for the more advanced navy. Of the 5 new battleships, 3 were of the Conte di Cavour class, named; Veteranien (Veterans), Armarado Ghiernah (Armarado Heroes) and Saaschey! (Blockader!). One other was of the Imperatritsa Mariya class, named Danién, and the last battleship manufactured was of the Revenge class, bought from aStRaLaSiA. This was renamed Revolutsiuia (Revolutionaire). All 3 aircraft carriers were of the Ulyanovsk class, large aircraft carriers with roughly 65,000 tons of displacement! These ships were named; Huey, Lenina and Internatsiya Brigadena (International Brigadists). Category:XánténiaCategory:MilitaryCategory:Xánténian Military